CuAnDo El AmOr LlEgA nO hAy QuIeN lO pArE
by axirita potter
Summary: HI! este FF es de como Lily y James se enamoraron y unieron, bueno además tiene partes sobre Sirius y Remus, por fa leanlo y dejen RR!


CUANDO EL AMOR LLEGA, NO HAY QUIEN LO PARE.

EN EL TREN

Era un 1º de septiembre tan normal, que para la gente normal de un Londres completamente normal, se les hubiera hecho difícil imaginar que en esos precisos momentos, en los cuales iban de aquí para acá con muchísimo trabajo que hacer, en el anden 9 ¾ de la estación de King's Cross un imponente tren de color escarlata con un letrero que decía: "EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS", rodeado de jóvenes de entre 11 y 17 años, se prepara para partir rumbo al mejor colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo.

En uno de los vagones del expreso antes mencionado, una joven de unos 17 años cumplidos, con una cara de niña buena y pacifica (sobre todo lo ultimo) esperaba a sus dos mejores amigas.

Lilianne Evans o Lily para sus amigos era una de las jóvenes más hermosas y populares del colegio, pero a diferencia de todas las otras niñas bonitas ella SI tenia cerebro, tenia una piel blanca, ojos verdes como la esmeralda y de forma almendrada, su pelo era de un color rojo intenso que le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito y muy bien cuidado lo cual hacia que los hombres voltearan a verla, era prefecta de su casa (Gryffindor, por supuesto) y premio anual, además de ser la chica más inteligente de su generación.

Mientras Lily leía un libro titulado "EL INTERESANTE MUNDO DE

LOS ELEMENTOS", sus dos mejores amigas trataban de llamar su atención.

Lily, Lily… LILIANNE MARIE EVANS gritaba desesperada Pauline Gilbert.

Pauline Gilbert era una chica con un muy buen cuerpo, tenia(generalmente) el cabello de color castaño, los ojos de color verde agua y la piel morena, provenía de una familia de magos poderosos, pero que no apoyaban a la limpieza de sangre como los Black o los Malfoy, y aunque pareciera una chica dura y fría, en el fondo era una chava linda y con un corazón de oro, y gracias a que venia de una familia de sangre mágica totalmente, tenia dos maravillosos poderes: podía comunicarse con los animales y era metamorfomaga, esto ultimo lo compartía con su hermano mellizo Allan.

Lily, cariño, haznos caso por favor decía tranquilamente Saphira Briggs.

Saphira Briggs era una joven de padre mago y madre muggle, tenia un hermoso cabello rubio con destellos dorados (no rubio platino como el de Malfoy, wuacala), tez blanca, ojos del color del zafiro (por eso su nombre) rasgados, ella al igual que sus amigas tenia poderes, pero ella no controlaba los elementos de la naturaleza como Lily(por eso estaba leyendo ese libro), ni era metamorfomaga como Pau ni tampoco podía comunicarse con los animales, su poder no era de ese tipo, ella tenia un poder relacionado con los astros y el equilibrio del cosmos, ella podía notar el mas minimo cambio en el movimiento de las estrellas y la influencia de la luna en los seres vivos como los licántropos, es por eso que su materia favorita era astronomía y su animal favorito era , por supuesto, el hombre lobo.

LILY! volvía a gritar Pau mientras zarandeaba a la pelirroja.

Mmm? se limito a contestar la chica.

AAAGGGHHHH grito la metamorfomaga, que había hecho una cara tan chistosa que su pelo, piel y ojos habían cambiado de tono, su pelo era de un hermoso negro, sus ojos eran de un tono morado y su piel era aun más blanca que la de Lily, lo que le daba una apariencia de muerta viviente.

Lily, cariñito, cómo has estado? pregunto una calmada Saphira.

Muy bien Saphi, y tú? contestó la pelirroja que había dejado de leer su interesante libro.

AAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH, SI VERDAD A MI NO ME HAGAN CASO, AL CABO QUE NI VALGO NADA, SOLO SOY UN ADORNO MÁS DEL VAGÓN exploto la ahora pelinegra.

Por favor, Pau no te enojes, bien sabes que cuando leo no hay nadie que me pueda sacar de mis pensamientos dijo Lily con carita de borreguito a medio morir.

Mmmmm… esta bien te perdono contestó una calmada y pacífica Pau.

Y bien mis joyitas, que hicieron en vacaciones? pregunto Lily

Yo fui a México, visite playas hermosas, como Cancún y ciudades coloniales como Morelia (mi hermosa Morelia, jejeje) contestó Saphira

Y tú, Pau que hiciste? preguntó de nuevo la ojiverde.

Bueno, algunos días estuve en la casa de playa de mis tíos, pero las ultimas 2 semanas estuve castigada dijo la pelinegra un poco triste porque le tire una bludger a las diosas hermanitas Black, desde que Andrómeda se escapo con ese muggle hace como 4 años, Narcisa y Bellatrix se la pasan molestándome, odio tenerlas como vecinas, y para colmo Allan se va con sus amigos a la playa y me deja a mi sola, y tú Lily que hiciste?

Yo también fui dos semanas a una hermosa playa en España, pero cuando regresamos a casa tuve que soportar a mi "queridísima" hermana Petunia y a su novio, Vernon-soy-una-bola-de-grasa-Dursley contestó la pelirroja entre triste y divertida.

Oye Saphira, visitaste a mi primo de México? preguntó Pauline

Si, tu primo es muy lindo, pero la ciudad de México es demasiado grande y extraña, así que no me quede mucho tiempo contesto la rubia.

Tienes parientes en México? preguntó demasiado curiosa la pelirroja.

Si, nunca te había contado, pero mi mamá es una bruja mexicana, ella y mi papá se conocieron cuando Hogwarts y el Instituto Azteca…

Instituto Azteca?pregunto esta ves Saphira.

Si, es como Hogwarts, ya saben un colegio de magia, no es tan bueno como Hogwarts pero es de los mejores en Latinoamérica, junto con el de Venezuela y Argentina, creo, bueno como les decía los dos colegios hicieron un intercambio de estudiantes y mi mamá se vino todo el ultimo el año a estudiar aquí, conoció a mi papá, estudiaron para trabajar en el ministerio, mi papá trabaja en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos es el encargado de los mundiales de Quidditch, es algo así como el embajador mundial de ese deporte y mi mamá es la embajadora de México en el ministerio de magia trabaja en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Y, por qué Hogwarts y el Instituto Azteca hicieron un intercambio? preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

Por que los de aquel instituto son muy buenos en pociones pero no son muy buenos en DCAO, entonces decidieron que 10 estudiantes de cada escuela se intercambiarían y aprenderían las materias que se les hicieran más difíciles con otro tipo de maestros y a su ves enseñarían pociones y otras materias que se les dieran bien a ellos y a los de aquí no. dijo Pauline rápidamente.

Entonces eres mitad mexicana y mitad inglesa, es como yo, mi madre es de Venecia, Italia, y mi padre es ingles, yo nací en Venecia, pero he vivido en Londres desde los 3 años dijo Lily (lo de Venecia fue idea de mi hermana, a ella le encanta esa ciudad)

Exacto Lily, y Saphira tu que nos cuentas de tus padres y herencia? preguntó la pelinegra dirigiéndose a la rubia.

Pues mi padre es un mago ingles, trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios es un "Inefable"(creo que se llamban así, si no perdon, pero el libro esta muy lejos) y mi madre es una muggle de origen japonés, a mi abuelo casi le da un infarto cuando supo que se casaría con un ingles y más cuando le dijo que era un mago, al principio mi abuelo se opuso y dijo que mi madre se casaría con un tal Sha-jiroi, pero luego accedió, me tuvieron a mi y a mi hermana Hiromi.

Y por cierto donde esta tu hermana?preguntó Lily a Saphira.

En el vagón de los prefectos, ya saben en quinto los escogen, por cierto Lily no deberías estar con ellos?

No, como somos de 7º McGonagall dijo que no fuéramos, cuánto falta para que salga el tren?

10 minutos contestó Pauline mirando su reloj con aburrimiento.

Chicas recuerdan la broma que le hicimos a Malfoy el año pasado?dijo Lily con una sonrisa en la cara.

Si, todavía me pongo a reír…pero Pauline no pudo continuar pues la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente ¡BLACK, QUE FREGADOS HACES TU AQUÍ, SAL AHORA MISMO DE NUESTRO VAGÓN!

¡¡¡CHICOS AQUÍ HAY LUGAR!grito Sirius Black, un chico moreno, alto, con el cuerpo muy bien formado gracias al Quidditch, su pelo negro-azulado le caía elegantemente sobre los ojos de un color azul grisáceo tan profundo que cualquier chica se perdía en ellos, bueno casi todas ya que Pauline, Lily y Saphira eran la excepción.

Canuto no hay razón para gritar, estamos junto a ti dijo un chico alto, no tanto como Sirius, piel un poco morena, cuerpo muuuuyyyy bien formado gracias también al Quidditch, su pelo era negro y despeinado, muy negro y muy despeinado y sus ojos eran de un lindo color castaño y estaban ocultos tras unas gafas redondas, el era el grandioso James Potter.

No, tu no murmuro Lily viendo con odio al chico de gafas que le sonreia sensualmente.

Hola Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?dijo el joven de cabello despeinado.

Primero muerta contestó la pelirroja.

Yo también te quiero repuso el moreno.

aaaaaaahhhh! bufó Lily con desesperación tratando de calmarse.

Y, qué quieren?preguntó Saphira

Bueno, pues el tren esta a punto de partir y hay muy pocos compartimientos con espacio, así que nos preguntábamos si podemos sentarnos con ustedes dijo Remus Lupin, un joven alto con el pelo color rubio-dorado y los ojos color miel, era sin duda el más lindo de los merodeadores, el más responsable y al igual que Lily era prefecto, pero esto no le quitaba que fuera un maestro de las bromas, al igual que sus amigos tenia un muy buen cuerpo, pero no por el deporte, si no porque cada mes, en la luna llena se transformaba en hombre lobo.

Pero todavía tienen tiempo de buscar otro compartimientodijo esperanzada Pauline

Creo que no Gilbertcontestó Siri-boy.

Porque dices e…Pau no termino la frase pues el silbato que anunciaba la salida del tren había sonado.

Los chicos las miraron con cara de perritos mojados y al final accedieron, Remus se sentó entre Saphira y Pauline, Lily estaba sentada frente a Saphi y James aprovecho y se acomodó junto a ella, enfrente de Remus, y finalmente Sirius estaba sentado frente a Pauline mandándole sonrisas sexys.

Después de 25 minutos de viaje en los que Lily hacia un esfuerzo enorme por no golpear a Potter, Saphira y Remus platicaban alegremente y Sirius molestaba a Pauline diciéndole cosas como "ya caerás, todas lo hacen" y "este año estas más hermosa", Pauline exploto.

Gilbert, es nuestro ultimo año, por favor sal conmigo decía Sirius poniendo cara de perrito mojado lo cual lo hacia verse mas sexy vamos preciosa, se que te encanto, a todas les encanto.

MIRA BLACK, QUE ESTE SEA NUESTRO ULTIMO AÑO EN EL COLEGIO, NO SIGNIFICA QUE ME VAYA A COMBERTIR EN UNA DE TUS BARBIES DE PLÁSTICO gritó la pelinegra NUNCA, OYELO BIEN NUNCA SALDRIA CON ALGUIEN TAN SUPERFICIAL, SIN CORAZÓN Y QUE NUNCA A SABIDO QUE ES EL AMOR, PRIMERO SALDRIA CON TU HERMANO MELLIZO, chicas no soporto estar aquí, me voy con Allan dijo mientras salía del compartimiento y yéndose hacia la derecha.

You make me wanna lala, in the kitchen on the floor…canturreaba Pau mientras buscaba a su hermano...I'll be your French maid…

Mientras canturreaba alguien se acercaba sigilosamente a ella, cada vez estaba más cerca…

Crees que vaya a estar bien?preguntó Saphira.

La verdad no lo se, ya sabes como se pone cuando este la hace enojar contestó Lily mientras señalaba a Sirius.

Si, se enoja tanto que el pelo, la piel y los ojos le cambian de color sin parar, se descontrola dijo un poco divertida Saphira.

A donde vas canuto?pregunto cierto chico de lentes a su amigo al ver que este se paraba.

A buscar a Gilbert contestó mientras salía en la misma dirección que Pauline.

You make me wanna lala lalalalala lalalala lalala la seguía canturreando Pauline mientras caminaba, se le hacia extraño que no había visto a su hermano, ni a sus amigos, pero iba tan enojada con Black que ni le hizo caso al hecho de no encontrarlo lalalalalala You make me wanna lala lalala lalalala lala lala…

Pauline seguía caminando y un recuerdo se le vino a la mente:

FLASH BACK-----

Una jovencita de unos 14 años corría detrás de un chico muy guapo de su misma edad.

BLACK, VUELVE COBARDE, VEN ACÁ, NO ESCAPARAS, ESTA ME LA PAGAS gritaba Pauline Gilbert, una mucha hermosa que ahora estaba cubierta de un asqueroso liquido verde que cada ves que se intentaba quitar se hacia mas pegajoso.

El muchacho seguía corriendo, cuando llego al bosque se detuvo y se escondio detrás de un árbol para partirse de la risa.

BLACK! grito la chica apareciendo de repente y aventando al chico contra un árbol.

Gilbert jajaja por jajaja favor no jajaja no te jaja enojes, fue jaja una jajaja pequeña broma jajaja dijo el chico sin poder para de reír.

Mira Black, o me quitas esto ahora, o te dejo sin hijos contestó la chica mientras lo señalaba con la varita.

Gilbert, solo fue una bromita no es para que me castr…

QUITAME TU MALDITA Y ESTUPIDA BROMA AHORA!.

Ok ok, que genio "limpiencus fortis" dijo el chico y la chica quedo libre de la sustancia ahora no te olvidas de algo?

Ahh, si… dijo Pauline acercándose al chico, parecía que lo iba a besar, pero en ves de eso le planto tremenda cachetadota ese es tu premio, engendro del demonio.

Yo me refería a esto dijo Sirius tomando a la chica por los hombros y recargándola (aventándola mejor dicho) en el árbol.

Qu...que haces Blll…Black.

Algo que tenía ganas de hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Sirius fue acercándose a Pauline y antes de que ella pusiera resistencia le planto un beso, al principio fue un simple roce de labios, pero después se convirtió en un beso apasionado, al joven le sorprendía que no le hubiera pegado, no le hizo caso a este pensamiento y siguió besándola.

"hay que rico besa…Pero que dices Pauline es Black, BLACK, o sea entiendes es le muchacho engreído, latoso, egocéntrico, guapísimo y que besa de maravilla… no, no, no, es el que te ha hecho sufrir, no caigas como sus tontas barbies…" pensamientos de este tipo invadían la mente de la chica, esta se separó del joven aventándolo.

PLAF! Pauline le había dado una cachetadota a Sirius haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Pauline, espera…jadeó el chico mientras se paraba, pero la chica se había ido corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

Pauline llego a la entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts, se tumbó en el pasto y se dio cuenta que en verdad quería a Black, que no le odiaba, pero debería aparentar que lo hacia, si no saldría lastimada…

FIN FLASH BACK------

Pequeñas gotas de llanto empezaron a recorre el rostro de Pauline, no podía, por más que lo quisiera, dejar de amar a Sirius Black.

Sirius iba caminando con paso lento, no sabia que hacia buscando a ese demonio, era ella quien le tenia que pedir perdón, no el, pero bueno, siempre que se trataba de ella se ponía nervioso, decía cada estupidez para llamar su atención, pero nada funcionaba, cada ves que la veía sentía como si sus tripas lo hubieran abandonada, pero cuando ella lo rechazaba volvían llenas de plomo.

Qué te pasa Black, es Gilbert, GILBERT se iba regañando Sirius a i mismo cuando escucho un sollozo, camino un poco más a prisa y se encontró al Pauline en el suelo, llorando, se mantuvo alejado de ella mientras la veía tan desprotegida, tal linda que se veía…

Pauline se encontraba en suelo llorando, no sabia porque siempre que recordaba a Sirius se ponía a llorar, no lo podía evitar.

Mientras lloraba, sin darse cunta dos muchachos la observaban…

Gilbert- se oyó una voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras.

Pauline volteo lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con…

M...Malfoy dijo entre sollozos Pauline que quieres, déjame en paz, vete con tu noviesucha, si es que eres tan macho como dices, aunque creo que después de nuestra broma, no lo creo.

Cállate, porque no me gastaría pegarle a una mujer, así que mejor le demuestro lo macho que soy dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba con intensiones lujuriosas a Pauline, esta se quedo plasmada, no se podía mover y las lagrimas le salían cada ves más…

Chicos no creen que Pauli y Black ya se tardaron mucho? preguntó Lily moviéndose nerviosamente en el asiento.

La verdad es que si dijo James al mismo tiempo que alguien abría la puerta.

ALLAN, JOSEPH, THOMAS!gritaron al mismo tiempo Lily y Saphira mientras se paraban y abrazaban a los antes mencionados, haciendo que los merodeadores se enojaran.

Mis niñas, donde esta mi hermana? preguntó Allan Gilbert un joven de unos 17 años mas o menos era alto, moreno y en ese momento llevaba el cabello como de un color azul-negro y los ojos azul eléctrico (recuerden el es metamorfomago)

Si donde esta Pauli dijo Thomas Huber un chico de 17 años también, alto, rubio con los ojos verdes y con un muy buen cuerpo

No estaba con ustedes? preguntó Saphi

No, nosotros hemos venido porque Orión dijo Joseph Kronzek un joven alto, moreno de pelo castaño y unos hermosos ojos color miel, señalando al gato negro que Allan traía en brazos no deja de chillar y solo su querida "mami" lo puede callar.

Pues Pauline salio a buscarte hace como media hora primito hablo esta

vez James que era primo de Allan y Pauline por parte de su mamá. Elizabeth Gilbert de Potter.

y por cierto donde esta Sirius? pregunto Allan

Se ha ido a buscar a Pauline, ya sabes se pelearon, ella salio a buscarte y Black la siguió recitó la pelirroja.

hacia donde se fue Pauline?

Hacia la derecha, Thomas, por qué? contestó rápidamente Saphira

Oh no, los de Ravenclaw estamos en la izquierda, el la derecha están unos pocos de Hufflepuff y los de Slytherin.

Cuando Joseph termino de recitar la ubicación de los alumnos todo salieron corriendo en dirección a los compartimientos de Sly, todos menos un joven de cabellos revoltosos y cierta pelirroja.

Sirius estaba escondido, observando a Pauline cuando una asquerosa y horrible voz llego a sus oídos, Malfoy se iba acercando cada vez más a Pauline, no podía permitirlo, salió de su escondite con la varita alzada.

No te atrevas a tocarla, Malfoy dijo Sirius

Lucius agarro rápidamente del brazo a Pauline, esta no dejaba de llorar y estaba tan asustada y descontrolada que el Cabello le cambiaba de apariencia tan rápido que mareaba.

No te metas Black, esto es un problema entre la dama y yo, ella y sus amiguitas jugaron con nuestra virilidad poniéndonos a mis amigos y a mi vestidos, tacones y maquillaje, tengo que demostrarle lo macho que soy dijo mientras sacaba la varita de la larga capa negra que traía puesta.

¡¡¡ MAGNETUS PEGAJOSUS! gritó Sirius haciendo que Malfoy quedara pegado en el techo y que por lógica soltara a la chica que corrió a abrazar al joven Black, haciendo que este se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

Potter, suéltame se quejaba una pelirroja que se había quedado sola en el vagón, bueno estaba muy bien acompañada.

No, hasta que me digas porque me odias contesto testarudamente James

Potter, yyy…yo nn…nnnoo ttt...tte .oodi…la chica no pudo terminar la frase ya que James la había besado y para sorpresa de los dos Lily le correspondió el beso.

Pau seguía abrazada a Sirius temblando de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de llorar, en cambio Black no sabia que hacer, estaba rojo desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, para su "suerte" alguien llego a separarlos.

Orión dijo en un susurro la chica mientras se separaba del joven Black para agarrar a su gato.

¿Orión? preguntó el joven moreno.

Si Black, mi gato se llama Orión, pero no te preocupes a el se lo puse antes de saber que tu te llamabas así contesto aun entre sollozos la muchacha pero con un tono muy parecido al que utilizaba siempre con Sirius.

Pauline? se oyó una voz que se acercaba cada vez más.

Allan contestó la muchacha mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor.

Que le hiciste Black? pregunto el joven Gilbert al ver que su hermanita sollozaba.

Na nnaaadacontestó el joven al ver que los 3 Ravenclaw le apuntaban con la varita y dos de sus mejores amigos no hacían nada (Remus y la rata, pero el segundo no va a hacer mencionado, no lo voy a quitar pues la historia lo necesita, solo que no lo mencionare como un personaje importante, ok).

Allan, Thomas, Joseph, Black no me hizo nada, fue Malfoy, Black solo me defendió dijo la joven que traía ahora el pelo de un rosa muy chillón y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Los tres Ravenclaw bajaron las varitas y Sirius pudo respirar tranquilamente.

Gracias Black le dijo la joven del pelo rosa al apuesto moreno y por cierto donde esta Lily?

Y James? pregunto Sirius.

James y Lily seguían besuqueándose, pero de repente varios pensamientos inundaron la cabeza de la pelirroja haciendo que esta se alejara de el joven.

Lily, lo siento mucho de verdad, es que en verdad te quiero… decía un alterado joven de gafas.

James, yo lo siento de verdad, yo también te quiero, pero no puedo estar contigo…

Podemos quedar como amigos? preguntó rápidamente el joven

Lily parecía ida, no respondía pero al final dijo con un amago de tristeza en la voz:

Claro James la verdad es que a los dos les hubiera gustado ser algo más, James tenia un plan ahora que sabia que a Lily le gustaba él se podría ir acercando a ella como un "amigo" y Lily solo pensaba en aquella profecía que se cernía sobre ella y que impedía que corriera a los brazos de su James.


End file.
